


Heart, the seat of soft delight

by DreamingOfABetterYou



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's tongue should be its own character, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou
Summary: Crowley interrupts Aziraphale's nap, but the angel is actually not even that upset by it.





	Heart, the seat of soft delight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet that I couldn't help but think about because chubby Aziraphale is life.
> 
> Title's from Act II of George Frideric Handel's work 'Acis and Galatea' :) (I've personally never listened to it, but some on. I couldn't not use that title.)

Aziraphale had taken to Crowley’s sleep regimen like a fish to water; nowadays, one might actually expect the angel to nap away in a patch of sunlight (that possibly shouldn’t be where it was judging by the time of day) in the bookshop during the day, or having a bit of an afternoon slumber in Crowley’s bed.

Which is where Crowley found Aziraphale today, all tempting and dishevelled, ruffled curls spread every which way, little sleepy noises coming from his pink mouth every so often. Crowley couldn’t possibly resist, so he stripped off his boots, socks and skinny jeans as well as the jewellery he had been wearing that day, dropping his sunglasses on the nightstand, and snuck under the covers behind his angel.

While he would never admit it, Crowley was usually the little spoon; there was just something very comforting about feeling something literally have your back – and, depending on the situation, it was quite nice to feel a little something else as well. But this, he thought as he slid in under the heavy comforter, already warmed by Aziraphale’s generous body heat, and slipped his arm over the angel’s tummy, this was quite lovely too. He was completely and very snugly curved around him, so much so that Aziraphale’s bum was perfectly settled in the cradle of Crowley’s hips. And wasn’t that a thought. Crowley wiggled a bit, just to feel the friction for a moment or two, before he dropped a soft kiss on the angel’s neck. His fingertips were idly caressing Aziraphale’s stomach over his shirt, not pinching or grabbing or anything harsh like that, just petting and gently rubbing, enjoying the warmth and the give of the flesh beneath.

“If you like my belly so much, you could always have your own” the angel muttered. He hadn’t been asleep since Crowley had gotten into bed, being highly attuned to the other’s every move, and was actually quite looking forward to the possibility of an afternoon cuddle. He had been only dozing anyway, and _oh..._The way Crowley was pressed against his backside might even suggest a bit more than just a cuddle, but the demon hadn’t made an effort to think of human genitalia today, or at least not just yet.

“It would never look as nice as it does on you” Crowley replied teasingly, marking the words by slipping his hand under Aziraphale’s white shirt, softly cupping the gentle roll right under his bellybutton, just testing the heft. “You were made to be touched with love and generosity and sweetness; how else would your body look if not like this?” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley walked his fingers up, splaying his palm on the low edge of his sternum, pinky and thumb nudging the soft underside of his chest.

Crowley chuckled at the angel’s breathless noise, and burrowed his face into Aziraphale’s neck again, kissing and licking his way to the shell of his ear. “You are absolutely exquisite.”

“My dear” Aziraphale exclaimed softly, a tinge of desperation in his words, “do not tease me so.”

“Tease?” the demon said in mock exasperation. “Why, angel! It is not a tease when you actually plan on delivering.”

“And you do?” The angel’s voice was high and hopeful. Crowley just smirked, and dragged his fingers down to where he felt the angel call him.

“Of course I do.”

Crowley gently slipped his fingers in Aziraphale’s cotton underwear, wrist comfortably resting on the cushion of the angel’s lower belly as he explored, just combing through the other’s curls for a bit. (Of course, he had been here many, many times before, but the novelty still hadn’t quite worn off.)

Aziraphale wriggled impatiently against Crowley’s front, and _oh_. “You’ve made an effort” he gasped, already quite aroused from those few fairly innocent touches.

“I didn’t want you to feel…bereft if it came to it and I couldn’t come through” Crowley replied, biting back a groan when he let his hand slip lower and felt the telltale wetness of Aziraphale’s desire on his fingertips. “God, angel, you’ll be the end of me.”

Aziraphale laughed breathlessly and stiffened for a second when Crowley touched his clit carefully but surely. “Oh, oh my dear. This won’t last long.”

“Foolish of you to think I’d be sated after seeing you come once” the demon smirked against his ear, sloppily kissing his cheek before burrowing even closer; his erection was now insistently rubbing between Aziraphale’s cheeks, but they both knew it was a matter of pride for the demon to have Aziraphale come on his fingers – or if he was very lucky, his mouth – at least once before penetration was even the question.

Aziraphale was, to put it lightly, a quite spoiled angel. They both knew it, and they both loved it.

“Darling” he moaned, bucking his hips against Crowley’s most welcome hand, trembling every time the demon flicked out a fingertip towards his entrance, never quite filling him up the way he needed to be filled but promising a lot all the same. He clenched around nothing, huffing a frustrated breath, and wriggled against Crowley's cock as a reminder that there were _pressing matters at hand, here._

“I’m here” the demon mumbled, pleasure-drunk on the feeling of Aziraphale’s silky-slick skin under his fingers, his noises, the way his soft body pressed against the hard planes of his own, the heat that came off of him…It was irresistible.

He scraped his teeth over a tendon in the angel’s neck, letting his tongue flicker against the skin, while allowing two fingers to slip into Aziraphale's arousal-slicked entrance, letting the plush ball of his thumb grind against Aziraphale's clit, and it was all over: The angel shuddered in his arms like a cloud of spring lightning, trapping Crowley’s hand between his thighs as they clamped together, which pushed the demon’s fingers against and into him even more urgently, wringing out another wave out of him before he collapsed. His head gently lolled back against the demon’s shoulder, and he blinked his eyes a few times before they could fully focus on Crowley’s face.

Crowley had never been in love as much as he was right now.

“That was lovely, my dear” Aziraphale spoke quietly, almost demure, if it wasn’t for the way his chest was still heaving a bit.

“It was lovely to watch. I could look at you for weeks while you were doing that.”

“I think I would need to be re-corporated if I were to keep at it for weeks.”

“Oh, but I do so love your body as it is" Crowley mumbled, kissing Aziraphale's cheek sweetly.

“You really do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Aziraphale smiled, and if his eyes were a bit misty, none of them mentioned it. Instead, with a click of his fingers, they were suddenly left without shirts or underwear; Crowley groaned at the way that his cock was suddenly, surprisingly, free of any fabric-induced constraint and could now freely rub against every part of Aziraphale’s body that he wanted to. (Which, granted, were quite many parts, if left to his own devices.)

“Angel” he moaned, hand unconsciously tightening on where it lay on Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Yes” Aziraphale replied, “anything. Anywhere. Just…now.”

There was a bit of fumbling, and a bit of laughing, but then Crowley sank deep into Aziraphale, and there was nothing else for a while than the feeling of being enveloped by all that slick heat, the way that Aziraphale keened, the way he always did at that first delicious stretch, no matter if they hadn’t done it in a month or five times that day already.

“I’m gonna lose my mind when I’m in you, one day” Crowley grit out between his teeth as he pumped his hips forward, the one arm he had pushed under Aziraphale’s neck to get even closer flailing uselessly before the angel caught his hand in his own and tangled their fingers together.

“You’ll just need to go back in and find it again” the angel suggested cheekily, rolling his hips back into Crowley’s pelvis to nudge him into moving faster. Crowley’s hand on his hip tightened even more, nails digging into the soft flesh carefully, as his thrusts sped up, though they were still quite languid and so deep that were Aziraphale inclined to speak more explicitly, he would tell Crowley that he imagined he could taste him in the back of his throat. (Had he done that, however, their entire coupling might have been over in that exact second.)

“You feel so good, angel” Crowley panted between kisses on Aziraphale’s neck and shoulders, anywhere he could reach, really, and moaned as the angel consciously tightened around him in reply, his hips stuttering out of their rhythm for a second or ten.

“Come in me, dear, make me yours” Aziraphale whispered, pressing his lips to their joined hands and gently licking Crowley’s pulse point; he wasn’t above dirty tricks.

Crowley behind him, quite honestly, lost it: He drove in faster and harder until only their shared imagination of ‘a smooth afternoon fuck shouldn’t make the bed splinter apart, really’ kept said bed together, moving his hand to Aziraphale’s clit again and rubbing it mercilessly in _just _the right way, making the angel throw back his head and moan like he hadn’t been touched in decades.

“Please tell me you’re close” Crowley begged, grinding his hips up and up, chasing after more delicious noises from the angel.

Aziraphale chuckled breathlessly. “I’m just waiting for you.”

Well, that did it.

Crowley howled into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, scrambling to curve around him even more tightly as he buried his cock into him as deep as it would go, all his muscles loosening as he came into the angel. Aziraphale moaned the second he felt Crowley hot and _his_ inside of him, walls tightening around him as he came under Crowley’s insistent fingers and clever mouth.

“Don’t pull out just yet” he whispered weakly after a minute of them just catching their breaths.

Crowley kissed the nape of his neck, tasting sweat and skin and love. “I’d stay in you forever if I could, you know that.”

Aziraphale twisted his upper body so they could look at each other, and his smile was a thousand morning suns in April. “I know. I love you too.”

Crowley returned his smile and bent down to kiss his angel, gently and filled with familiarity that can only come of loving someone for 6000 years.

“Do you want me to get you off again?” Crowley murmured quietly, planting a lovely, wet kiss on the most sensitive part of Aziraphale’s neck, tongue flicking out against his pale skin. Like Aziraphale didn’t already know quite well what that mouth could do.

The angel squirmed with a smile, huffing, and pushed another peck against Crowley’s mouth when the demon raised his head. “I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to. That’s not a challenge!” he laughed at the way the demon’s eyes flashed at those words. “I just want to be with you and have a bit of a cuddle, if that’s alright.”

Crowley – loathe as he was to – slowly pulled out of Aziraphale, his whole body giving a small shudder at the sensation, and extricated his fingers from the angel’s underwear before waving them to clean Aziraphale up. While the angel did love Crowley coming inside of him, he very much did _not _love waking up in a wet spot and having to change the sheets in the middle of the night because _it’s a nightmare to sleep on, Crowley, it’s uncomfortable and then I have to think about what we did to even cause it and let’s face it then we’ll never get rest. _Which…fair point.

“Alright is not the word I would use” he said with a gentle smile before sticking his long fingers in his mouth quite unceremoniously with ill-concealed pleasure and a low moan.

Aziraphale scoffed at the display. “Crowley. Tissues were invited for a reason.”

The demon shrugged, still licking Aziraphale’s slick off his skin, and maybe showing off a bit more than necessary, pink tongue curling around his digits suggestively.

“I just want as much of you as I can. Didn’t know that was too kinky for you” he teased the angel, smacking his lips playfully before wrapping his arm around Aziraphale again with a content sigh.

“Kinky? I’ll show you kinky when our roles are reversed” Aziraphale purred – or at least tried to, the effect being slightly ruined by the yawn ripping through him at the end.

Crowley chuckled, snuggling up against Aziraphale’s back and kissing his neck before he settled his head on the pillow. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
